


From Ashes

by maiosaur (MainCrabby)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Intuition (Ability), M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Nothing alarming though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychometry, Slow Burn, Special Abilities, Touch Telepathy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MainCrabby/pseuds/maiosaur
Summary: [Indefinite Hiatus] Dr. Leonard McCoy usually forgoes the nightshift on holiday nights to spend time with Joanna, but after a disagreement with his ex-wife, he finds himself making rounds in the ER on Halloween night.On this night of spooky merriment, he finds himself stuck with attending to two strange patients, “Captain” Jim Kirk and his “XO” Spock. A strange phone call, several threats, and a small gesture of gratitude later, McCoy finds himself part of the SOU – the Special Operations Unit of the FBI.





	1. "Good"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic EVER, so if you got punches, please be gentle! Characters may seem OOC because of that, so please understand. Ratings and tags will change as we go on.
> 
> This is a rough sketch of the beginning. I will definitely be editing and adding more on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First contact.

“You already kept me from being with her for Halloween, Jocelyn. Lemme talk to her before midnight, huh? Before Halloween ends.”

Leonard McCoy paced back and forth in the small doctor’s lounge. The hum of the old refrigerator is drowned out by the blood rushing to his head. The lounge door is locked, but he eyes the outside hallway warily. Nurses and doctors pass by, but they are all too engrossed with their tasks or too tired from the hour. He tries to focus on his breathing to collect himself but fails miserably. The sharp beeps from the microwave startle him - he forgot he had warmed the leftovers from his dinner for his mid-shift meal. Not that he had an appetite now. 

"Jocelyn, please." The woman sighs. 

“I told you – she’s with John right now. I need her to open up to him if I want this to work, Leonard. I’m sorry, but that’s that.” The line disconnects.

Leonard drops his hand down, exasperated. He slumps onto one of the old leather couches bordering the space and drapes an arm over his eyes. The couch molds to his body like an old, smelly cocoon, but he finds little comfort in it. Fuck John. I’m her father. 

Suddenly, he hears yelling beyond the hallway. Leonard jumps out of his seat, rushing towards the commotion. Two young men are being rolled in: one unconscious with a massive shard of glass sticking out of his leg, the other trashing against the restraints on his gurney.

“What the—" 

Leonard approaches the paramedic speaking rapidly to Christine.

“What in the seven hells is going on?”

“Sir, after we pulled in, the patient suddenly regained consciousness and jumped at one of my partners attending to the other patient. We had to restrain him, but the nurses told us not to sedate him.”

The two are wheeled to adjacent beds. The blondie growls in anger when the techs move to touch the unconscious boy or pull the privacy curtain between them. 

Leonard huffed. “Sorry. That was my call. They all know I hate putting kids down unless if it was really—" He gets cut off by a loud yell.

“Don’t touch him! Go away!”

Blondie had somehow got out of his restraints and is now crouched protectively over his unconscious friend. The nurses and techs crowd around the two, arms outstretched as if trying to grabs and restrain Blondie, but the man swings his arms and legs at anyone who gets close.

Christine has her hand on a phone, ready to call a Code Grey.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Leonard runs towards the crowd as her voice blares over the intercom.

“Code Grey, ER 15. Code Grey, ER 15.”

He shoves his way through the crowd, planting himself between the techs and the patients. He shoos them away. “Alright, alright. Okay. Break it up, you dunces, have I taught you nothing about NOT crowding a patient. Get outta here. Scram. Christine, you stay, the rest can go.” The crowd of techs and nurses reluctantly disperse. This had been the most exciting thing to happen in this ER for the past few months, and they were starved to get in on some action. Leonard sighs, drawing the curtains to shield the two beds from wandering eyes from the ER nurse stations. “I’m a doctor, damnit, not a peacekeeper.”

Blondie calms down a bit after the area clears out, but remains crouched over his friend. He glares defiantly at Leonard, who is taken aback by the state the two were in. 

The blonde young man had a big, ugly bruise on one side of his face, his other eye swelling. There were also bruises running down the length of his arms and, Leonard bets, scattered across the rest of his body. His unconscious friend also had his own set of bruises along his arms in addition to the large piece of glass embedded in his leg. Snap back to reality.

Leonard rushes up to the boy’s leg, trying to assess the severity of the wound, but Blondie makes eye-contact and growls at him. The young man has striking blue eyes, despite his doggish demeanor. 

“Tell them to stay away!” Blondie yells. Leonard shushes him, unsure who Blondie was referring to. He gets his answer seconds later.

“What’s the problem?”

A security guard pokes his head past the curtains. Leonard doesn't need to look past the curtains to know that the man had brought several other guards with him. He looks back at Blondie, who is now sitting calmly next to the unconscious man, arm held protectively across his friend's body. They make eye-contact again. Blondie still seems agitated, but the slight tremor in his arms betray his fear and exhaustion.

Leonard holds up a hand for them to stop, not breaking eye-contact with Blondie. 

“I think we have the situation in control, thank you. The patient was agitated, but we calmed him down. But if you want to, you can station one of your men outside. Christine, please.”

The guard pulls his head back behind the curtains. Outside, he can hear Christine whispering rapidly to the security guard, then a scuttle of footsteps walking away from the area. A chair screeches across the floor on the other side of a curtain. When Christine enters the area, Leonard speaks again. 

“Okay, they’re out like you wanted. My name is Dr. Leonard McCoy and this is Nurse Christine Chapel. Let me check on your friend’s leg or he’ll be bled out before the rooster crows. It’s only gonna be us two, the guards could stay outside.”

Blondie doesn’t break eye-contact the whole time Leonard speaks and continues staring for a bit longer. Leonard’s eyes are burning by the time the young man made his mind up about something.

“I hope you know how to remove this thing out of his leg, Bones. You and your nurse can stay, but no one else.” The young man had a pleasant timbre to his speaking voice, though not any less authoritative as it had been seconds ago. The pitch of his voice, however, suggests that the man was younger than he seemed.

Blondie looks back at his friend. 

“If anything happens to my XO, I’m sorry to say that I’ll have to really hurt you.” the boy threatens with a wink and a flirty kiss in their direction.

Before he could think about it, Leonard crosses the distance between him and Blondie and raps his knuckle against the boy's forehead. The boy winces upon contact. 

"What the hell was that for, Bones? Isn't there something against doctors harming their patients? I'll file assault charges against you, y'know." 

Well, that was true but Leonard was gonna fix him, anyways. What's the harm? “With those tiny, beat-up arms of yours, I’d like to see you try, Blondie. Now let my nurse here check up on you.”

Blondie groans miserably, but when Christine reaches out for him he pushes her arms away. He crosses his legs and draws one of his friend's arms onto his lap, massaging the unconscious boy's forearm.

“Take care of him first, I’m okay.”

“Yeah, right.” Leonard snorts. The boy sticks his tongue out at the doctor while the man is focused on assessing the puncture wound. Christine jumps in.

“Sweetheart, I gotta finish checking up on you first before I’m able to help Dr. McCoy with your friend. The faster we get this over this, the faster I can go over there." Blondie seems to understand her reasoning and quickly settles down, letting her touch him and move his body as she needed.

Leonard also begins working on dislodging the puncture. The large jagged piece of glass was actually made out of a very strong plastic material and is extremely thick. It reminded me of the bulletproof glass he saw once when visiting 

“What’s your name?” Christine asks. “Where are you from?”

Blondie doesn’t answer, deep in thought.

Leonard sighs. “If you’re gonna stay quiet like that, I ought to just knock you out to make life easier for the both of us..”

“Alright, alright. My name is James Kirk. Call me Jim.” Jim turns to Christine and winks. “But you, beautiful, can call me Captain.” 

Christine chuckles. “Nice to meet you, Jim. And who is Dr. McCoy working on over there?”

Jim pauses for a second before answering.

“Spock.”

Leonard snorts. 

“Shut it, old man.”

Christine jumps in. “Preliminary examination shows that you only suffer minor cuts. However, all of your bruises are pretty severe, especially the ones on your abdomen and lower back. You have some internal bruising.”

“It’s alright, Nurse. I may hurt all over, but you being here is the best medication I can get.” Jim replies with a grin. Christine chuckles again, poking a particularly tender bruise by his rib. Jim hisses in pain.

While Leonard and Christine work on Spock, Jim perches on the edge of his bed. He watches them with a hawk-like intensity. A bit unnerved, Leonard informs Jim of the situation.

“The glass is embedded deeply, but it didn’t nick any arteries. Lucky bastard only needs several stitches.”

“Good” was the only reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gone back to edit this chapter to add a little more detail. More content will come out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, everyone. I've been going through a bit after graduating college and needed some time away, but in that absence I lost all my motivation for this fic. I'll keep thinking about the characters and stories, but as for right now, From Ashes will be on an indefinite hiatus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard to make. Only got this far. Sleepy rn, so will update and add more in the morning...
> 
> Currently kinda dialogue heavy and not enough description, imo. Is it enough for you? Will add in more description when the sun is up and my mind is awake.
> 
> G'night, everyone!


End file.
